My Crazy Danna, Un
by FleetingArtUn
Summary: ...I guess that’s the way the relationship between a brat and his Danna is supposed to work. But one thing went wrong.... Dannas aren’t supposed to die before their brats." Sequel to "That Blonde Brat"! Enjoy and please REVIEW! :


**My Crazy Danna, Un**

I kick the rock that is in my path. I wish I was dead, and I don't care how horrible that sounds. I'm a blunt person. Don't like it? Get over it….

--

Stubborn.

Cocky.

Impatient.

Marionette.

Artist.

….Sasori.

--

He was stubborn.

That is the understatement of the century. He never backed down from what he believed, even if he knew he was dead wrong. He would never admit anything that didn't benefit him in some way, shape, or form.

Sasori was cocky.

Yes, Danna was cocky. All artists are, especially when it comes to our arts. In the end, an artist's art and his (or her) pride will be the death of them. It was for my Danna, at least.

One of his most recognizable traits was his impatience.

I remember several times that I had been late to a mission or a meeting, or just in general, and had gotten lectured, yelled at, or even stabbed because of his crazy impatience! I really believe that he has a reason for it, though, and I can't judge him. I'm probably just as insane as he was.

Sasori-Danna was a marionette. Artist, even.

Even if he believed art was eternal, I will always admire his strength and belief in his art. Even if they were just lifeless shells, he knew how to use those puppets to their full extent. He was the single best puppeteer that I have ever seen. He could control so many at once, and so flawlessly, too. No, art isn't eternal, but Sasori was a very talented artist.

--

Sasori no Danna…. Akasuna no Sasori….

He was my first partner in the Akatsuki. He was my teacher, too. I wouldn't be half as strong as I am now without him. Not that I will ever tell him that. He needs an ego boost like Itachi needs another little brother.

But that was who he was. I can't judge him. All of the Akatsuki had their…. Quirks…. And Sasori-Danna's attitude and stoic demeanor was just one of his.

I laugh dryly as I think about our partnership. He thought of me as a pain in the butt. I was a "brat", and nothing, no matter how hard I trained or worked, would ever change his views of me. I was sure that he hated me. But I didn't hate him. No matter how many times he dissed my art, I never once said he was a horrible artist. No matter how many times he threatened to kill me with Hiruko's tail, I never once made an aggressive move to him.

I guess that's the way the relationship between a brat and his Danna is supposed to work.

But one thing went wrong. One thing wasn't right about our Danna/brat relationship.

Dannas aren't supposed to die before their brats.

--

"Sasori-Danna, can we stop for some bakudan, un?"

"No."

"Please, yeah?!"

"No."

"Please, Danna?"

"Shut up, you worthless brat."

_Emotionless, yet ticked off, hmm…. I can work this to my advantage, just gotta keep up my annoying aura, un!_

"PUH-LEASE, Danna, hmm?!"

"What about 'shut up' don't you understand?!"

I grin. One more final push.

"Danna, PLEASE, I'm _hungry_, un!!!"

A growl, then a response.

"Hurry up, Brat"

And I silently cheer.

This is how me and Sasori-Danna's missions always go. He is always emotionless and scary, and I am always whiny and annoying. That is how things have to be, or else they just wouldn't work. He is the Danna and I am the brat. We both understand our places and our roles in each other's lives.

--

This mission is different. Danna isn't happy, not in the least. He won't be happy, and he has a right to be upset.

We are going to Sunagakure.

My Danna's home village.

I remember our trip to Iwa. I was so messed up in the head, so mad, so breakable. Sasori-Danna understood. He didn't refuse to let me eat or rest, he didn't nag me if I was a little slow, and he didn't even ride in Hiruko. He watched me walking to my birth-village with the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I _hate_ that place.

But my Danna understands.

Now I am in his shoes. I mean, Sasori-Danna doesn't need food or rest, but I refuse to be a burden to him, especially since I do know what has happened in Suna to him.

Not that I would tell him that.

He thinks that I know nothing, that I am a stupid, selfish brat.

He knows me not.

--

Sasori-Danna watched me fight my jinchuuriki. He would outwardly curse me and inwardly praise me. How do I know this? Because he told me not to make a scene or cause him to wait.

And guess what I did.

--

I gathered the entire village that is Sunagakure into its streets to watch their beloved Kazekage fight an hour-long brawl against one of the dreaded Akatsuki.

And Danna _DIDN'T_ kill me.

_Yeah, Sasori-Danna is getting soft. Or being in Suna is messing with his head._

I shrug.

_Probably both…._

--

Well, we have our jinchuuriki. What more can I say? He was a tough one. I lost my left arm to the battle. Oh well, as long as I have one hand left, I can create my art. That's all I need.

Hmph. Those persistent shinobi. I _hate_ those Konoha-nins. They just don't know when to give up. The precious Kazekage of their ally, Suna, is DEAD. Rigor mortis is setting in. And yet, they still find a reason to come pester us. And guess who gets to fight them? Me and Sasori-Danna.

They've opened the cave entrance.

--

Four of them, one is the nine-tails jinchuuriki. I want that one to fight, so I can capture him and put Itachi to shame! I smirk inwardly. I'll lead off two of them, so Sasori-Danna can have the others to himself.

I also end up taking the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, with me. Hmm, it seems Sasori-Danna got off easy. Some weak kunoichi and an old hag. I shrug, make sure to tell Danna that art is fleeting, and I venture out of the cave. I also smile. This should be easy for both of us.

--

Argh…. I lost my other arm. Curse that Copy Ninja! If it hadn't been for him, the jinchuuriki would've been mine! I sigh.

_Sasori-Danna is gonna kill me for acting so spontaneously, and not consulting with him first, yeah. Oh well…. This day just can't get any worse._

--

…_.How wrong I was…._

I look down at my Danna's lifeless shell.

_This is art?! Never!_

_How could MY Danna be so dumb? He is nothing but a lifeless hull, left for termites and mold._

The sticky red liquid oozes sickeningly down the container on his chest.

_Why were you so dense, un?! How could you let those weaklings get to you like that?! How could you leave me so easily?! Why did you leave me?!_

The irony of questions that go unanswered.

_Sarcasm._ I stifle a laugh. _So he HAS rubbed off on me, yeah…_

--

I look up to the stars.

"Are you there, un? Or are you somewhere else, yeah?"

I laugh. It has been a month since he died. Left me to rot on this earth. He left me. He betrayed his role as Danna, and left his brat here alone….

Never have I been so empty.

No, I don't love him, nor I ever will…. But friends are hard to come by in a criminal organization, and I can't help but miss my fellow artist….

Especially since karma is a butthole.

Yup, now I'm a "Sempai" with a "Good Boy" as his partner.

I have officially come to one conclusion in my nineteen years of living:

Life sucks.

--

I laugh. An Uchiha runt. I have my scope eye trained just for this moment.

Sasori-Danna would be proud if he were here, I know it. He always wanted me to prove myself, and which way is better to do so than to conquer the bane of my existence?

My reasoning is perfect.

Uchiha Sasuke must die.

Even if it means that I must die with him.

--

I am sure that, wherever he is, Danna can see the explosion. I hope that he marvels in it. Memorizes the beauty, the passion, all of it. It is my masterpiece, me turning my flawed existence into true art. Unlike his disgraceful death, I will leave scars on the land, and give meaning to my art. I will not merely rot away. I will make everyone remember me. Fear me. Love my art. My art is supreme. There is no other way to think of it.

I remember my last seconds….

San…

_Sorry Tobi, guess this is it. Guess that I turned out to be as good of a sempai as Sasori was a Danna…. Keep up being a good boy, you little bugger!_

Nii…

_Uchiha… Feel my wrath, my hatred…. Let it burn into your pores, your existence. Those eyes, they doubt, but I see fear. You fear my art. You worthless little runt…._

Ichi….

_I'm coming, Sasori-Danna, you crazy, insane Danna…._

--

_**BANG!**_

--

It's dark here….

_Where am I? Time seems still, and this place is quiet._

But I kinda like it….

I smile.

_This must be heaven. Away from Iwa, Akatsuki, and Uchihas…. My own place._

I sigh.

Only one thing missing.

Wait…

--

"Sasori-Danna… Is that really you, un?!"

And for the first time in his life, my Danna smiles a real smile.

--

**~Owari~ **

--

I would love to thank my awesome reviewers on my other story, "That Blonde Brat". Here's the semi-sequel! DeiDei's PoV! I'm sorry that it's not as good as the other; I just couldn't do Deidara's PoV very well. -_- Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please REVIEW!


End file.
